


Howl pendragon soft headcanons

by Leviackermanswifey



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviackermanswifey/pseuds/Leviackermanswifey
Summary: Just some soft stories between you and one of your favorite characters <3.i've also made a playlist on spotify, it's called slowdancing w howl.





	Howl pendragon soft headcanons

_Slow dancing w howl._

_**You woke up by the soft burning but yet sweet smell coming from the kitchen. You slowly walked inside the kitchen, a soft yawn coming out of your mouth while you rub your eyes, you turn your head to see why that smell is coming from the kitchen. You smile softly, seeing howl already dressed before you music softly flowing out of the radio while he was making pancakes, not just normal ones and with blueberries too,your favorite ones. A soft smile appears on your face, you then walk towards him. You loosely wrap your arms around his waist, making him jolt a bit before a smile appears on his face too, knowing his loved one has woken up. “Good morning, darling” He whispered before placing the last pancake on the plate with the other ones that were placed there, he then started cooking the bacon that he bought a day before he started making them.”Goodmorning, Howl” you whispered back before placing a soft yet light kiss on his back, “I made you your favorite. Blue berry pancakes” he continued the conversation while he flipped the bacon over on the other side. “that’s enough love birds! Go wake up everyone else” calcifler rolled his eyes, making howl chuckle softly before placing the baked bacon strips on the plate. ”my my someone’s jealous. But that’s right my love, go wake up everyone else and tell them to get ready and that breakfast is almost ready. “alright my dove” you slowly pulled away from howls warm body and walking back upstairs to wake everyone up. “Markl! Witch of the waste! It’s time to wake up, Howl made breakfast for everyone. Markl came out running out of his room and downstairs while Hin follows him behind. You walk inside of the witch of the wastes room, helping her walk out of the room and down on the dining table. Everyone sits down and enjoys the meal like every morning, afternoon and night. After everyone finished eating, the witch of the waste, markl and Hin where outside enjoying the nice spring weather while you where inside, cleaning up the plates and utensils. Howl smirks softly and walks towards you as you place the last plate down on top of the other clean ones. He grabs your hand, turn you around, your and his face inches away. He whispered softly “we haven't had some alone time for each other in a while,huh darling” you then softly nod your head. He pulls away for a second and turns the radio loud enough both of you can hear is loud and clear, he then grabs your hand pulling you in his grasp, wrapping one of his hands around your waist while the other one his holding your hand and his head is lightly laying on your shoulder like a feather, while he softly purrs the words to the song playing. You two softly sway your hips to the music, while turning in cirle. “i love you,my little flower.” He murmured in your ear, his words running through your head and making your cheeks turn bright pink, knowing his words have that power over you. “i love you too, my love bird” you whispered back before placing a gentle peck on his cheek. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment you two are spending, together.** _


End file.
